Under One Roof
by Freyris
Summary: AU Cagalli is your typical next door tomboyish female character and Athrun is your typical chick magnet full of himself heart throb. Unable to foresee what the start of their senior life would be, they end up together under one roof. How would things turn up for these two? Mainly AxC, slight KxL
1. Chapter 1

**Under One Roof**

**Freyris**

**a/n**:h-hi? Lol okay the story might sound uhm cliche? but I can't stop writing especially when you have all summer. Well...kinda I still have to look for an internship again. I have to complete my hours so yeah... but bahh...another story dundundun. I'll still be updating my other stories but when I was rereading Fangirl Declassified I kinda wanted to write another romantic humor fic. So tadaaa. I hope you guys don't mind.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY**

* * *

_"It's about time already don't you think?"_

_"Yes, I agree"_

_"We should set our plans into action already"_

_"Agreed. We've waited for this for so long already."_

_"It's going to be a emotional separation but...its for their benefit."_

* * *

"Cagalli! Cagalli! wake up!"

"mmmhmm give me 10 minutes."she groaned as she pulled her blanket over her head and curled up on her bed. "I'm...still..sleepy"

"That's it, I'm coming in" The door swung open revealing a middle aged brunette. She walked towards her sleeping daughter and pulled out her blanket. "Rise and shine, darling! You'll be late! You can't be late on your first day in senior high!"She scolded.

The blonde girl groaned and sat up with a frown. "Nothing's going to happen on the first day, let me skip it for today" She said, pulling her blanket over her head and lying back on her bed again. "Besides it's a Friday who the hell makes students go to school on a Friday. I'm sleeping okay."

"Na-ah!"Her mother frowned and pulled her blanket out again. "Your friends are already downstairs. You can't let them skip class"

"Then let them go to school without me"

"Cagalli Yula Athha for once can you stop being stubborn and take a bath?!" The brunette mother put her hands on her waist and stared at her unmotivated and stubborn daughter. "If you don't I will personally drag you to bath and dress you up"She threatened her. "I'll dress you up in a miniskirt and tank top. "

That made Cagalli sit up and scratch her head, annoyed. "Okay, okay I'm up" She slipped on her bunny slippers and collected her clothes and towel before locking herself in the bathroom.

Minutes later, the short haired blonde rushed down the stairs wearing her usual pants, shirt, sneakers and cap. Her two friends sighed and looked at her, disappointed.

"What?"She asked as she grabbed a toasted bread and munched on it.

Her pink haired friend smiled "I was just hoping to see you wearing a different outfit now that we're seniors" She said. "Ever since middle school you've only worn pants, shirt and sneakers."

"Yeah, Lacus' is right. We should burn your boring old wardrobe and bring in a new set...something more girly." Cagalli glared at her auburn friend and crossed her hands across her chest.

"Can you guys stop complaining with my clothes. I don't like wearing ...girly clothes. I'm more comfortable with these."She said pointing at her outfit. "These are real clothes they're meant to cloth and cover you" She said looking at her two friends who were wearing a short and skirt. "Those are...hideous shit"she said pointing at Lacus' wedges.

"Now, now girls. Let my tomboyish daughter alone. We can't do anything with her clothes can't we?" Via, Cagalli's mother giggled. She had tried countless of times to change her wardrobe but always end up failing. Cagalli would dump all of the newly bought clothes in her mother's bedroom and find her old clothes hidden in the basement. "You guys are going to be late." She said and ushered them to go out.

Cagalli Yula Athha, 18 years old is a senior high school student in Orb National High School. Single since birth. Basically, her tomboyish character makes up who she is. Spontaneous and not afraid to speak what is on her mind. Athletic? Yes. She is into swimming and badminton and that is the only time you'll ever see her look a little more of a woman.

Her friends, Lacus Clyne and Mirriallia Haw are two of her closest friends and the three of them have been together since they were they were little. Though they were both a little bit the opposite of Cagalli, they get along so well in so many things. They are all both in the same age and a year older than their classmates. Just by a year anyway. They had to repeat their second year after they all decided to transfer to Orb National Middle School. Besides their school is known for their stupid rule that all transferees must repeat a year thus there was quite a number of students who are actually older than their actual classmates were. Usually by a year or two.

Arriving at their school, it was crowded as usual. Different groups of students huddle in every corner and talked about their summer vacations and what they did during their break. Most of them were usually about the beaches they went to, how many dates and outings they went to. However, a certain group of people managed to ruin Cagalli's day.

_His_ circle.

Within the circle of the squealing girls stood the school's heart throb. He was known to be athletic, kind, gentleman ,humorous,conceited, cocky, jerk, flirt and asshole. Well, that's how Cagalli would put it. Her eye brows twitched and pulled her cap lower and frowned. "If you're meeting Kira, I'll go ahead and see the class list with Milly." She said to Lacus.

Lacus could only give her a small apologetic smile and nodded her head. "I'll catch up with you in a minute. I'm just going to say hi" She said. Cagalli nodded her head and walked the opposite way followed by Miriallia who was saying about how she envies Lacus for having such a cute boyfriend.

Kira Hibiki, is Lacus Clyne's boyfriend for 2 years. They started dating on their second year in High school. He is a year older than Lacus and her friends and was a transferee as well. Unofficially, he was pronounced as the Shy Prince of Orb National High school by some of his fans because of his kind and gentle nature.

"Kira" She called as she approached the brunette sitting beside the group of girls crowding around his best friend.

"Lacus!" Kira grinned and walked up to her, giving her a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Sorry I had to leave you during the break" He said.

Lacus shook her head and smiled. "It's okay. I had a lot of fun with Cagalli and Milly anyway. How about you? How was your break?"She asked as their hands intertwined together.

"It was okay. Nothing much happened especially when you're stuck camping for a month with your old man" He chuckled and looked over at his best friend who was busy flirting with another girl. "There he goes again."

Kira's pink haired girlfriend shook her head and smiled. "I'm going to see and check the class list. Wanna come?" She asked and immediately Kira nodded his head.

"Athrun, I'm going with Lacus to check the list. Okay?"

Athrun, the guy standing amongst the crowded girls looked up and glanced at his watch "Wait I'm coming too"He collected his belongings and waved goodbye to the girls as he jogged towards Kira and Lacus. He immediately engaged a conversation with Kira and Lacus as they started to walk and find their class list.

Athrun Zala, the heart throb, was the same age as Kira. He was 19. They actually transferred to Orb National High school at the same time during the middle of the year of their first year. He and Kira were quite the trouble makers during their first year and weren't able to go to their second year immediately. They both had to repeat their first year again and join the newly graduated student of Orb National Middle School which was also Lacus, Cagalli and Milly's batch. His fanbase was obviously larger than Kira's. Athrun was also famous in the middle school since the middle school was just across the High school. He is the official prince of the school as pronounced by his fan clubs presidents. _Officially_, because every single girl in the campus (except for one) thinks he is the perfect guy.

Together, the three of them went to where the class lists were posted. Lacus found Cagalli and Miriallia searching for their names and joined them along with Athrun and Kira.

"Well, well, if it isn't little miss hot potato"

Cagalli didn't have to turn around to see who it was. She crossed her hands across her chest and stared at the list. "Go rot somewhere else. I don't have time to chitchat with you" She said.

The blue haired young man whistled lightly and threw his arms behind his head. "Stingy as always" He smirked. "Let's see where my class will be this year. "He half sung his words "I hope I'm in a class with load of chicks"

"ugh, I can't stand a minute with this asshole" Cagalli screamed irritably "I'll go find my name at the faculty guys. " She said before turning around and marching her way up to the faculty alone.

"What's her problem?"Athrun asked and then shrugged.

"She just woke up at the wrong side of the bed. "Miriallia laughed and glanced up at the list again. "Oh! I'm in the same class as Cagalli: Section B!"

Lacus frowned and sighed. "We won't be together then. I'm in Section A"

Kira held her hand and smiled. "I'm in A too" He said reassuring her girlfriend. "And Athrun?"

"Lucky B" He smiled.

* * *

"I knew I should have stayed home today" The blonde groaned as they stepped out of their school gate. Her two friends giggled at her and walked along side her.

"It wasn't that bad Cagalli."Miriallia said waving to a classmate.

"It is! I mean why do I have to in the same class as that flirt."Cagalli complained.

"Why are you so mad at him anyway yet you get along so well with Kira?"Lacus asked looking at Cagalli

"I just hate those guys who flirt and can't settle down with just one girl. You guys know what happened to my parents right."She sighed.

The two girls nodded silently. Cagalli and her parents used to live together. They were happy until her father got promoted when she was 4 years old. Things drastically changed since then. Her father would come home late everyday and her mother would wait for him but they would always end up fighting. She never expected that the scenes she had seen in the television would actually come to life. Her mother would cry and get mad at her father while her father would do the same. She and her mother later found out his father was cheating on her mother with a couple of girls. Some of them would even go to their house and accuse her mother for taking away his father. It was stupid. When her mother couldn't take it anymore. She asked for a divorce and just had to kick him out of her house and ever since then she had not heard of him. Not even once after that.

"I'm home" Cagalli sighed and removed her cap and threw it on the couch together with her bag.

Her mother popped her head from the kitchen and smiled. "Oh you're home! How was school?"

Cagalli sighed and went inside the kitchen and sat on the stool. "Boring. You should have just let me sleep. All we did was stare at the board."She frowned. "Not to mention I have to live my senior life with some asshole"

"Language, Cagalli, language" Her mother sighed and placed a cup of tea in front of her.

"Drink some tea. It might give you some _rest_."She smiled at her daughter and sighed.

"Thanks" Cagalli nodded and slightly sipped the liquid "This tastes good" She said as she continued to drink her tea.

Slowly, her eyes began to feel heavy and her body felt like weak. She weakly looked at her mom "M-mom some-thing's w-wrong?" and she was snoring away on the counter.

"Forgive me sweetheart"

* * *

"Mhhhmm..."The blonde stirred on her bed and slowly opened her eyes. She covered her eyes with her arms as the morning light blinded her. Outside was another fine day with the birds greeting her their chirps of good morning. "Was everything a dream?" she mumbled as she turned around and face the other side of her bed.

"mhhmm"

Hearing another voice in her room startled the blonde awake. Her eyes shot open to find a young man sleeping beside her. "Oh, Shit!" She sat up and kicked the young man off her bed and screamed.

"W-what?"

"What are you doing in my room!" She yelled "And what have you done to me!" She asked pulling her blanket closer to her body.

"H-huh?" The young man blinked several times and chuckled. "You better check yourself out before you accuse someone, Cagalli"

Cagalli blinked several times and stared down at herself. She was still wearing the clothes she wore yesterday. "What?! A-Athrun?!Why are you..."She looked around and gasped"in my roo-" She abruptly stopped and frowned. "This isn't my room."

Athrun stood up and dusted his pants and looked around. The room was purely white and was decorated with a few pastel colored decorative on the wall. The room was fully furnished from the bed to the cabinets. Everything matched up the whole set up of the room which included the carpet, flowers and the curtain. "Surely, this isn't my room either."

"What?!"

The blue haired young man sighed and felt something snugged on his fingers. He examined his hand and found a silver band on his ring finger. "...what?!"He quickly paced towards Cagalli and grabbed her hand.

"Idiot, what do you think you're doing?!"She said trying to pull back her hand. On her ring finger was the same silver band as his. Although, a smaller size. He groaned and sat near the foot board. He sighed and looked at her.

"uh, I think we just got married?"

"EXCUSE ME?!"

* * *

**LOL, How was it? I hope you liked the first chapter. I bet you guys probably know who the people are behind them getting married are. hmm? I'll probably focus on Athrun and Cagalli more than the other pairings here but I won't ignore them and give them shitty parts don't worry. I actually have a list of events that I want to incorporate in this story so.. I hope you guys would support and continue to read this cliche story. It's going to be fun making this \o/**

****To make things clear:**

**1) Cagalli, Lacus, Milly: 18 years old and all had to repeat a year in Orb Middle School **

**2) Kira and Athrun: 19 years old. They had to repeat their first year in Orb High School**

**Please bear with my random weird school rule lol...**

**Tell me what do you think of today's chapter guys. So please do drop a comment just below this note.****I'll be waiting.**

**Freyris**


	2. Chapter 2

**Under One Roof**

**Freyris**

**a/n**: Hello! Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews~ First things first, I know the plot may sound a little cliche and perhaps familiar...but I'll try to put in my own orignality in it. XD a=and I may exaggerate a few things here and there but that's what makes everything more amusing. I hope you guys like this chapter. I might as well tell everyone that Kira and Cagalli here aren't blood related but I do have some pla今ns for them in the near future |D AND CHILDREN PLEASE DO NOT TRY TO REPEAT A YEAR. LOL

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY**

* * *

"Mother!" Cagalli slammed their front door open and found her mother sipping coffee calmly at their dinning room as if nothing has happened.

"Good morning, sweetheart"She greeted her with a her usual smile and her daughter could only grow more annoyed.

The blonde slammed her hands on the table and frowned at her mother. "what the hell is this?" She asked pointing at her silver ring that seemed to fit her finger tightly.

"A ring?"Her mother replied, looking as innocent as ever.

"Mom, don't play dumb with me" Cagalli groaned and sat down beside her. "Why am I not in my house? Why is that asshole saying we got married and more importantly I can't get this ring out of my finger!" She said showing her mother who snug the ring was on her finger. Cagalli started to hyperventilate and Via started fanning her.

"Relax child...and this asshole...is Athrun am I right?"she asked as she got up and handed her a glass of water.

Cagalli nodded and slowly drank the glass of water. "How do you even know him? Have you met him?Are you plotting something?"

Via sighed and patted her blonde's top. "One a time dear." She smiled. "Let's just call them up and we'll talk about this properly.

"Them?"The blonde's head tilted to the side confused.

* * *

"-did I get everything right?"Athrun arched a brow at their parents seated across them and tried to comprehend everything they had just heard from both his and Cagalli's parents. The adults nodded their head as Athrun had repeatedly stated the whole situation to them as if he was reciting a poem he had memorized. His seatmate on the other hand had gone frozen from all the facts he had stated earlier.

An hour after Cagalli had stormed in their house, Athrun, together with his parents, Leonore and Patrick Zala arrived and settled down in Via's living room together with a lawyer. In front of the two children laid on the table was an agreement.

An engagement and wedding agreement signed by both of their parents giving them their full blessings and stated at the agreement is that upon reaching the legal age of 18 the two of them must be wed and leave a separate home from both of their parents. Yesterday, they were transferred by their parents to their house and left them there to ...well hopefully get more acquainted.

"is...this some kind of joke?"Cagalli snapped as she finally caught up with them. "I will get my own lawyer and find loopholes in this stupid piece of paper!"

"Darling, there aren't any loopholes there. It's full proof" Athrun's mother, Leonore said as she smiled at Cagalli. "All it needs now is a signature from the both of you"

"But! But!"

"Cagalli, this is for your own good. No buts" Via pressed on. "I can't live forever to be with you, sweetheart" She faked a cough and looked at her with teary eyes. "I want to make sure somebody looks after you when the time comes."

"What do you mean?"The blonde's eyes narrowed. She stood up and knelt in front of her mother. "Are you sick or something?" She asked worriedly.

Via coughed again and nodded her head. "So please, do it for me Cagalli. Do it for you mom."

"Mom, I..I can't marry someone...I don't like"Cagalli cried. She held her mother's hand and begged her. "not that I have any intentions of getting married in the first place anyway" she muttered softly and looked at her mother.

Cagalli's mother faked another cough and their audience remained silent letting them have their moment. "Please, sweetheart."She begged her daughter. "For me, please?" She coughed louder startling the blonde in panic.

When Via calmed down, her daughter was already deep in thought and weighing the pros and cons of this agreement. She read through the papers repeatedly and sighed. "If I sign here...will you try and get better and live until your a hundred years old?"

Via nodded and coughed again. "I'll make it a hundred and one if you'd like" She teased and continued to cough.

"Wait!...So you're signing it?" Athrun blinked several times and stared at Cagalli who was holding a pen. She pursed her lips and played with the pen on her hand for a few seconds.

The blonde remained silent and hesitantly nodded her head. Her weakness was her mother and as long as her mother is at stake at any circumstances she was always willing to give up her own happiness for her mother. That's how Cagalli is. Family is first.

Lenore sighed and handed Athrun a pen. "Do it for us as well, Athrun"

"What you're sick too?" he groaned and stared at his parents. Lenore gave him a wink and he grabbed the pen from her.

"It's for you own sake as well son."Patrick, his father added and put an arm around Lenore and coughed. "You'll benefit from this too."

It was fairly obvious that their parents were both faking their illness whatsoever and trying to pull their legs. Athrun was able to see through their amateur acting and decided to join the bandwagon just for the fun, Cagalli however was just too gullible. Well, she could figure it out soon enough but it would always take her time. Cagalli hesitantly signed her name on the papers and he followed suit. As he finished he sighed and looked at his parents who both had a smug look on their faces.

"There, are you guys happy now?"He asked, slightly annoyed.

"EXTREMELY. Now we can go with the wedding procession!"Via clapped her hands and Cagalli gaped at her.

"WEDDING PROCESSION!?"

* * *

It was small wedding that took place in the backyard of Via's house. The couple, namely Athrun and Cagalli suspiciously looked at their parents as they eagerly prepared everything up. The garden was already set up and a few minor add ons were placed on the right places. Almost everything was already prepared as if their parents had anticipated everything.

"You know what? I think we were had it. I can't believe this!" She said to the person standing beside her and turned around. Finally, Cagalli figured everything out. She watched Via nearly skip hop around the garden with a pure smile and the same goes for Leonore as they clip orange flowers the white curtains properly on their own back yard. " That's it. I'm going out."

"Wait a minute! You can't do that! "Athrun grabbed her wrist before she could even take a step further out of their garden. "I can't have a run away bride" He smirked.

Cagalli rolled her eyes and tried to pry his hands off her."Not my problem"

Athrun sighed and grabbed her other hand. "I thought you were doing this for your mom?" He asked he motioned to Via who was giggling with Leonore and noticed how happy their mothers were. When Cagalli didn't answer he smiled. He hit the jackpot. He realized her soft spot was her mother. Cagalli snatched her wrist from his grasp and glared at him.

Soon, their small ceremony started which only composed of their parents, the groom and the bride, two close family friend, one from Cagalli's and one from Athrun's side, they also served as witnesses and the lawyer.

Cagalli was forced to wear a petite white tube cocktail dress complete with the something old and something blue tradition contributed each by Via and Lenore and since she nearly threw her white stilettos out the window her mother resolved to giving her a white ballet flats with a ribbon on top of it. Athrun on the other hand was wearing a simple black tux and was already waiting with the pastor.

The sequence was a little mixed up since the rings were already stuck on their ring fingers and the marriage contract has already signed. Nevertheless, they pushed through with the vows and while the ceremony was ongoing the two stage mothers engaged themselves in a little conversation and smiled eagerly as their children got married.

"I never thought we had to go to an extent for this kind of wedding."Lenore sighed. "If only my son didn't fool around when he was a bit younger I could have easily arranged him on a blind date with your daughter. She's just adorable!"

"Me too. I party blame myself and my ex husband for her tomboyish behavior now. She used to love wearing dresses when she was younger. When Uzumi left, she took up the role of the one who would protect and be strong for her family. She started acting boyish and would look after me more than herself."Via replied as she stared at Cagalli who tried to push Athrun's face away when the pastor announced the kiss.

Lenore smiled and stared at her daughter-in-law "I think it's admirable though, Via. Athrun never had the sense of standing up for others, rather he would leave it to others to clean up the mess he did. All he did is fool around with girls and he should have been in college by now if it weren't for his foolish behavior back at the start of high school. He wasted so much time."

"Maybe pairing them up would help them change don't you think?"Via suggested hopefully. "Your son that can't even settle down properly and my daughter who is as strict as a father under one roof."She chuckled. "I'd like to see the outcome of that. Maybe they could change one another."

"That sounds rather interesting"Lenore smiled as she looked at her daughter-in-law cringe as Athrun kissed her on the forehead. "I'd like to see the outcome as well" She giggled as Cagalli immediately pushed Athrun away and punched him on the face.

* * *

"I want four grandchildren, darling" Lenore grabbed Cagalli's hands and beamed at her.

Instantly, Cagalli turned red and stuttered. "M-Mrs. Zala, that's too m-much."

"Nonsense, child! The more the merrier. I could almost imagine miniature Athrun and Cagalli's running around already" She giggled.

"M-mrs Zala...that's just-"

"Mum" She said with a huge grin on her face. "Since we're practically family now just call me Mum and don't hesitate to ask me anything. "She said as gave Cagalli a tight hug. "I've always wanted a pretty daughter and now I finally have one. Thank you Cagalli"

Hesitantly, she nodded at the blue haired woman "O-okay. M-mum" She blushed in embarrassment and pursed her lips. She was acting like a school girl and Via could only secretly smile as she watched her from kitchen thinking that maybe her wedding would help melt Cagalli's heart. Knowing her she would have probably despised all men. Maybe.

"We can make it six if you want, mother. Six little bouncing baby boys and girls." A voice said from behind Cagalli and a hand immediately fell on her waist surprising the blonde. "And we can already start making one later " He smirked as he leaned closer to Cagalli. "Right? Mrs. Za-yeowch!" He screamed in pain and pulled back his throbbing hands. Cagalli's hands were like steel when she pinched him.

"Get your hands off me, buster"She warned him. "Not just because we got married you could do as you please" She crossed her arms on her chest.

"Do as I please?" A smile formed across his lips and winked at her. "I like the sound of that"

Cagalli rolled her eyes and stomped on his feet. "That's it. I can't stand being with this person any longer. I'm going to sleep in my room!" She said as she stormed out of the living room, mid-way her mother stopped her and helped her calm down.

On their first night as a wedding couple, just a few hours after their so called "Wedding procession", their parents kicked them out of their respective houses and dropped them off at their new home. Yes, exactly the same house they were in when they woke up. Everything was the same the way they left it earlier that day.

The living room was thrashed due to Cagalli's short temperedness when it comes to Athrun. They had a little fight much to Athrun's amusement earlier that day.

"So does mean this is our honeymoon?" He kidded as he closed the door behind him and drop their luggage down on the hallway. The blonde who entered before him stopped dead on her track and looked at him, horrified. Athrun gave her an innocent smile as he untie his bow and loosened his buttons down to his chest. "Right, Cagalli?"

Cagalli stepped back a little and immediately her hands were covering her clothed body. "T-Touch me and I'll make sure you won't be able to have children ever!" Cagalli hissed at him.

Athrun chuckled and raised his hands as if he was about to surrender. "Relax, I was kidding. I still have plans for a family sheesh"

Silently, they walked up to the bed room and the blonde frowned at the single bed fixated in the middle of the room. The sheets was hanging on the side and a pillow was lying on the ground. It looked just as it was when they left. "I'm not sharing the bed with you"

"What?" Athrun looked at her and put a hand on his hip. " Aren't married couples suppose to share the bed together?"

"I would" Cagalli stepped in the room and opened the lights, finally brightening the room up. "But not with you"

"But I want to sleep on the bed too"

"Sorry, Dibs on it first"

"You can't do that!"

"I can when I say I can"she crossed her hands on her chest and stared at him stubbornly.

Athrun messed his hair and stared back at Cagalli. What was wrong with her? She was just so difficult..and stubborn. He had known her through Kira and Lacus but he had never started a full blown conversation with her because she always this scowl on her face. Although, he had heard from Kira and a few others how kind and gentle she is to everyone, he was an exception. She looked like she was going to eat him alive whenever he tries talks to her. He looked like he was hated by her at first glance. Ever since then he learned to distance himself from her especially whenever she was in a foul mood and minimize his teasing comments to a minimal. She looked like the type of person who would breath fire at you.

But what made her interesting to him was, she was never attracted to him. She never looked his way unlike all the other girls. She had a different personality from the rest of the female population at their school. He had attempted to get her attention when they first met. Maybe the winks and smiles would melt her invisible barrier but everything failed. He would always end up getting slapped or punched or both. She was one tough little girl. She was unique but he did not dare to try his luck again after he received a few slaps from her. She was just really scary at times but whenever she smiles, He couldn't help but smile and admire how beautiful she is despite her tomboyish character at the end of the day he always thought she was still a girl. Well, not that he has feeling for her, rather she just amuses him.

"Can we just settle this with rock, paper, scissors?" Athrun sighed. Cagalli thought about it for a second and nodded her head.

"Fine, loser gets to sleep on the living room then." She said and they played, shaking their hands as they sang Rock, paper, scissors.

Scissors and Paper.

Cagalli stared at her open palm and groaned. She had paper and Athrun had his two fingers stretched and parted wide like a scissors. He lifted it up to his face and waved it as if he was giving her a peace sign. "Losers gets to sleep on the living room right?"He grinned widely as he watched Cagalli roll her eyes and sigh heavily.

"Fine!" The blonde admitted defeat and collected a pillow from the bed and the blanket. "But I'm taking these! I don't want to catch a cold."She frowned and stomped her way down to the living room.

"Then you can share the bed with me instead!"Athrun shouted at the top of the stair case looking at the back of the blonde."I don't have any blankets!"

"Over my dead body!"Cagalli shouted back. "And use the bed sheet covers instead or whatever!"

Athrun sighed and shook his head. "This is going to be a long night" He said to himself and launched himself towards the king size bed. He decided to keep the bed room door open just to make sure he could hear Cagalli in case she decides to make run away but all he could hear was her, watching television and laughing along whatever she was watching and when she was done he shouted a goodnight only to get silence as a reply.

* * *

**LOL so how was this chapter. I promise there will be more AsuCaga bonding and banters... it will be a lot more fun. /heartspams.**

**Tell me what do you think of today's chapter guys. So please do drop a comment just below this note.****I'll be waiting.**

**Freyris**


	3. Chapter 3

**Under One Roof**

**Freyris**

**a/n**: Everyone has been wondering how their friends will be reacting and you guys are going to get it. XD Thank you everyone for the reviews. I hope you guys like this chapter too~ Rating is T for language. XD;;

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY**

* * *

"WHAT?! MARRIED?!"

The blonde clamped her hands on each of her friends mouth and shushed thfem. She scowled at them and looked around checking whether someone heard their sudden out bursts or not. When the coast was clear she sighed. "Can you guys lower down your voices! Nobody can know about this!"She hissed at them.

The pink haired girl removed the hand over her mouth and giggled. "Sorry, But you surprised us" She said calmly. "Who knew you two were in that kind of relationship with him right, Milly?"She teased her blonde friend. "You never even told us"

"Yeah, yeah!"Miriallia or better known as Milly nodded in agreement. She grinned at Cagalli and pulled her in between her and Lacus."Details. Tell us the details! I'm already disappointed enough because you didn't even invite us to your own wedding"She pouted and crossed her hands on her chest.

"It's a shame that the less experience one beats us in just one night right, Milly?" Lacus had a glint of mischievousness hinting in her baby blue eyes.

The auburn haired nodded her head and grinned at Cagalli. "I agree. I was hoping Lacus be the one who gets married first...but I guess I someone else got a step ahead of us~" Miriallia said, feigning disappointment. "

Lacus nodded her head. "Maybe she is far ahead of us" She teased.

Miriallia snickered and nudged Cagalli. "So..how is he?"

"H-how is who? Huh?"Cagalli looked at Miriallia stupidly and blinked twice. "What do you mean?"

Her auburn head sighed and slapped her hand on her forehead. Of course, Cagalli didn't understand what she _meant_. She leaned closer to the blonde and whispered to her what she was trying to say. Lacus burst out giggling when Cagalli turned bright red when Miriallia elaborated her question to Cagalli. Knowing Cagalli, she had never been in any kind of relationship before and asking her something about _private matters_ that should remain in the bedroom so bluntly was new to her and she couldn't help but turn red as a tomato.

"YOU GUYS ARE C-CRAZY!" She abruptly stood up and stared at her friends who were both laughing at her.

"Aha! Blushing like a real school girl finally!" Miriallia teased again. "So?" She nudge Cagalli and grinned at her like a cheshire cat. "What did happen? HMMM?"

"So, how is the married life then?" Kira asked as he and Athrun watched over the girls below them gossip like old ladies.

Athrun had actually mailed Kira the day after their marriage, telling him that he was now a married man. Kira had called him back asking if it was a joke or not. I mean, who gets married at the start of your senior high so suddenly? When Athrun went down to the details Kira believed it to be real.

Athrun sighed and gazed down at Cagalli who slapped Miriallia by the shoulder and started talking to her friends animatedly. She laughed and crossed her legs and frowned at whatever her friends were talking about and sighed again. "One word. Hell."

The brunette burst out laughing and clapped his hands like a walrus, amused at his best friend's reply. "Are you serious? So nothing miraculous happened the whole weekend? Not even a bit?"

The blue haired turned around, his back now at the window and his elbow on rested the window sill. He looked at Kira tiredly and shook his head. "The only thing that miraculously happened is me surviving her attempts to throw the dishes at me... She is just one tenacious little tigress. My charms aren't working on her, not even a bit." He replied remembering his first afternoon with Cagalli.

_Cagalli was cleaning up the dishes they had used for lunch. Via was worried about her daughter and ended up bringing them lunch just to check how they were doing. She didn't stay long. All his mother in law did was asked how were they settling and gave them her beef stew from her small restaurant and left after. _

_He silently stalked behind the humming blonde and wrapped his hands around her waist. "Ca~galli" She was in a good mood the whole morning and for the first time they finally had a small real conversation over lunch. He thought maybe they're slowly moving a step forward with their marriage or maybe he had finally charmed her. _

_Feeling his presences behind her, Cagalli gasped and looked back to find her face inches away from Athrun and his arms laced around her petite waist. "What the fuck are you doing?!" She asked trying to pull his hands away from her. _

_"Quality time with my wife?" Athrun kidded. He knew he was done for it when Cagalli started shaking...in anger. _

_"Zala!" Cagalli growled and immediately he drew his hands away from her and made a run for it before she threw the utensils and dishes at him._

_"I was just joking"_

"So even the great Athrun Zala cannot tame her then?"Kira chuckled as he looked down at his girlfriend and her friends at the garden they were resting at. "Are you sure you haven't done anything to make her hate you?"

"I don't know about that but she gets along with everyone else except me. What's wrong with me then?"Athrun sighed again. His best friend shrugged his shoulders and called out to Lacus. He gave her a wave and Lacus waved back followed by Miriallia and Cagalli. Athrun looked down and tried smiled at Cagalli but the blonde would just turn her head away and ignore him.

* * *

"Finally, the class is over!" Cagalli yawned and stretched her hands out. Upon opening her eyes, Athrun was standing beside her table and fumbling with her phone. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU-"

"Okay, got your number" He grinned and dropped her phone gently back on her desk and checked his phone. Most likely he was saving her contact info. "I might go home late today" He said leaning forward as he whispered in her ear. "See ya, Mrs. Zala. Lock the doors before you sleep alright?" He chuckled and gave her a pat on the back before leaving her dumbfound.

"So, what did your hubby say?" Miriallia asked her as she sat on the seat infront of Cagalli's table.

Cagalli rolled her eyes at the endearment."The weird jerk said he'll come home late" She replied as she flip her phone close after checking the content. "Not that I care if he comes home late. He's probably going to his usual group dates anyway" she said nonchalantly.

"w-wait! Group dates!? How did you know?" Miriallia gasped and looked at Cagalli seriously. "Did he tell you he was going to one?"

"He didn't tell me. " Cagalli said knowingly and leaned on her seat. "He was practically shouting about it the whole afternoon to his friends. "

Miriallia gaped at how calm her friend was. "You've got to be kidding me. Aren't you suppose to stop him?"She pounded on the desk once and leaned towards her friend. "He is a married person!"

The blonde stood up from her seat and collected her bag. "So?"

"So?" Her friend stared at her incredulously A married young man in a group date would be so wrong. "Aren't you two suppose to be lovey-dovey and why aren't you mad?" She asked making Cagalli laughed.

"5 questions in less that 2 minutes Milly. Relax! And I don't care about him. It just happens we are living under one roof right now. Whatever his agenda is, I don't care. I might as well lock all the door later so that he can't get it." Cagalli replied.

Miriallia sighed and gave up on Cagalli. "Argh, Fine, let's just go out with Lacus and eat some cake "

"That's a better idea" the blonde beamed at her. "Let's go!"

The rest of the afternoon passed by like a blur, Cagalli ended up narrating her first weekend with Athrun to her friends and they couldn't help but laugh at how crazy their mothers ( Via and Lenore) can get just to make them stay together. Their first weekend together ended up with Cagalli getting mad at Athrun's constant teases, how Cagalli attempted to lock Athrun in the bathroom so that she could make a run for it back to her mother and how the clothes in their closet were all filled with what Cagalli would describe as "_hideous clothes_"

_Cagalli opened their white painted closet and scowled at the contents. Not only did her luggage have been tampered with even the clothes in their current house had the same contents as her luggage did. Every single clothes were more feminine and was not her style. All of them were switched with dresses, skirts,shorts, girly blouses and only few shirts and pants. Heck, even her undergarmets were swapped with new ones. Much to her dismay._

_She tied the green robe securely on her waist and pulled out the romper from the rack and cringed. "Mother..." She groaned. She could almost hear her mother giggling behind her. Her operation revamp Cagalli's closet had become successful and Cagalli already had the urge to lit the whole closet on fire. _

_"Oh, why don't you wear that"_

_The blonde turned around to find Athrun leaning on the door frame with a towel on his head and a few droplets falling down his grey shirt._

_"W-who said you can come in?" Caught by surprise, Cagalli gasped and clutch the piece of clothing to her chest in an attempt to cover herself up a bit._

_"Well, this is my room too and ...uh" Realizing their situation, Athrun turned around and slightly blushed. Cagalli had just gone out from the bathroom and only had a short robe covering her up. Before he could even step out of the room a slipper already made it up to his face._

_"PERVERT!"_

_After a few minutes, Cagalli came down or more like stomped her way down to the kitchen wearing a pair of black leggings and an oversize shirt. Athrun sighed and leaned back on the sofa. And here he was hoping to see her dress a little more lady like. Cagalli ended up wearing one of the newly folded shirts meant for him._

* * *

"See you around then?"Athrun said at his tanned friend and waved him a goodbye. "Thanks for the lift"

"Anything for an old pal" His friend grinned at him before leaving the house.

Athrun Zala glanced back at his wrist watch and looked at the dimmed house. "11:45 "He mumbled. " Hmm, shouldn't she be still awake at this hour?"He asked himself as he tried to fish his spare keys out from his back pocket when a thought hit him. She might have ran away back to her mother leaving him alone. Immediately, he rushed towards the door and opened it in panic. When he successfully unlocked the door he found the whole first floor was darkened except for the living room that was emitting a faint light. He peeked at the living room and saw the television still turned on but he couldn't find of his wife.

He walked towards the sofa facing back at the entrance of the room and looked over it only to find Cagalli asleep with the blanket slowly slipping off her body. Athrun sighed a relief. She was still in the house. He chuckled at himself and lightly hit his head for thinking too much.

He gently pulled the remote from her hand and placed it on the table. He knelt on the floor just beside Cagalli and slowly tried to fix her position on the sofa carefully not to wake her up and tucked her in under the blanket she had gotten from the bedroom.

A small smile tugged the corner of his lips as he watched her sleep like a child. Her blonde hair sprawled on the pillow in different directions, her mouth slightly parted and her fist balled near her face like a looked even prettier when she wasn't thrashing around the house and yelling at him. "Good night, Cagalli" He whispered and gently pressed his lips on her forehead.

The following day, Cagalli was awaken by the crackling sounds from the kitchen. She stretched her arms out and blinked several times. She tried to recall everything she did yesterday. She was alone in the house until she fell asleep. She remembered attempting to cook dinner after finishing her homework but failed. Her curry turned out to be some kind of food from a different dimension so she opted for a take out and decided to lock the doors so that Athrun couldn't get inside but she was hearing weird noises from the kitchen.

"A burglar?" She thought and grabbed the closet thing she could grab to protect herself and stalked towards the kitchen. She raised her arms in a batting position ready to smack whoever broke in the house with whatever she was holding in her hands.

"It would take you more than the remote to knock me out Cagalli"his voice said knowingly.

The blonde dropped her guard down and stared at the person standing a few meters away from her. Athrun Zala, in his casual clothes and an apron over it, was setting down a plate of sunny side up egg on the table. He smirked at her unreadable expression and greeted her."Good Morning"

"How did you...But I" Cagalli stuttered and looked alternately outside and back to him. "Are you some kind of ghost who passes through locked door!?" She blurted out.

Athrun laughed at her randomness and shook her head. "Yes, Yes I am. I was given by the mother ghost a key to enter your locked humble abode last night and watch over someone who kept on drooling all over the living room."

"What?!"

"I said Eat up. I can't believe you ate a Chinese take out again. " He said ignoring her last statement and ushering her to take a seat beside him. "If you keep continue eating take outs you're gonna die early."

"It's not your problem." She frowned and took the seat across him. She inhaled and stared at the mouthwatering dishes prepared on her table.

Athrun leaned forward and smiled. "I like your bed hair." He started as he looking at her disarrayed blonde hair.

She frowned and angrily forked the hotdog in front of him. "One more comment from you.. I swear this fork is gonna fly right to your face"

"Somebody didn't wake up on the right side of the bed" He smiled and poured honey over his freshly cooked pancake.

"I wasn't sleeping on a bed, you smartass."Cagalli answered back and bit on her bread. She didn't look at Athrun thinking his smirk would only annoy her more. They remained quiet for the remaining minutes of their breakfast and when she was done she remembered today was still a school day. "By the way what time is it?"

"Uhm, quarter to eight"Athrun read the clock and stare it for a few seconds.

Realization dawning at them, both amber and emerald eyes widened and stared at each other. "SHIT!"

In the end, the two of them arrived in their third period because the two of them had to race and fight over who gets to take a bath first. Luckily, their third period was a free period since their teacher was absent so they were safe. Sorta.

"Looks like somebody woke up late today" Miriallia grinned her seatmate who just arrived. "Anything good happened"

The blonde groaned, refusing to reply and slumped her head on her desk. Maybe, _something_ happened.

* * *

**Let's leave it up to this. Cliffyyyy~ Maybe something happened? HMM I wonder~ Well, you guys have to find out next chapter then. I hope this made you guys laugh or smile the least. I'll probably add a few more minor characters here and there but I'm still choosing who should appear. **

**Tell me what you guys thing of this chapter and I'll be waiting~**

**Freyris ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Under One Roof**

**Freyris**

**a/n**: Weekend break yey! I'm getting drowned in a lot of things so.. yeah. This is the only time I could update. T_T) Thank you for all the reviews everyone! It really helps me continue with this story! So anyway here's the next chapter hope you guys like it!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY**

* * *

"ah, I think I'm gonna die!"

Her friends giggled and patted her back as they try to sympathize with her. Days had past since that fateful day where Cagalli and Athrun arrived fashionably late at school and Cagalli who was known to be tomboyish and loud was now blushing and mumbling incoherent words whenever Athrun passes by her. It was a uncalled turn of events that fateful day.

"Relax, it wasn't that bad right?" Miriallia snickered and looked at the blushing blonde slumped on the table at the cafeteria.

"It's just like seeing them on the beach. No biggie!" Lacus said with hopes of changing Cagalli's perspective on a certain situation.

"Easy for you to say" Cagalli groaned. "Do me a favor and push me off the stairs, I would really appreciate it." She raked her fingers on her face and sighed.

Lacus and Miriallia laughed at her again and continued to listen to her cries of horror and her so called adversities.

"I swear I'm a scarred woman. My eyes are too young to see ...stuffs"Her voice trailed of at the end and a faint red tint swept across her cheeks as the thought.

"What stuffs?"

Cagalli felt herself tense up upon hearing a certain voice and did not dare to look back to see who the owner was. She could recognize his voice no matter where they were. whether he was openly flirting with other girls at the hallway, lobby, bathroom or even outside school or just fooling around with his male friends or...teasing her or wherever else. She can basically hear his voice every where and know it belonged to none other than Athrun Zala.

"Mind telling me about it?" he said teased as he sat down beside her giving her a wink.

"I-I'm going back to the classroom and try to get some sleep." Cagalli rolled her eyes and stood up from her seat, walking away from him and her friends. As much as possible she wanted to stay away from him for a while. Call her miss over reacting but who wouldn't? especially if we're talking about sweet innocent Cagalli.

_"Asshole. some gentleman he is. What the hell happened to ladies first?!" Cagalli cursed out loud as she angrily dug for any decent clothing in their shared closet. She managed to find a simple shirt and ripped jeans from it and pulled out the drawer installed at the bottom for her underwear._

_She cringed at the remaining underwear stocked inside the drawer and noted to herself to buy another set of underwear as soon as possible. She also needed to call her mom soon and complain about those exotic prints on her panties. She raised up one on eye level and groaned. It was a tiger printed underwear. Seriously, her mother was crazy._

_"Oho~"_

_Startled at the voice, her head snapped towards the direction of the bathroom and turned bright red. She dropped the undergarment on the floor and shrieked. Immediately her hands flew up to her eyes. "Oh dear Haumea! Athrun Zala!"_

_Standing at the bathroom door was a half naked Athrun. A towel hung casually on his shoulder while another one was wrapped on his waist. "You're next. Hurry up or we won't make it to second period" he said as he used the towel on his shoulder to dry his damp hair._

_"g-g-getyourselfdressedfirstidiot!"the blonde stuttered and looked away, her hands still covering her eyes. "hurry up!'_

_"Getting all worked up with a half naked man, I see" Athrun chuckled as he started walking towards their closet to grab a pair of jeans and polo. "Don't worry I have the towel securely wrapped aro-ah!"_

_It felt like everything was captured frame by frame. First Athrun was standing at the bathroom entrance then he walked towards Cagalli and the closet and accidentally stepped on the underwear Cagalli dropped on the floor and next thing was Athrun supporting his weight with his elbows while Cagalli laid frozen underneath him with her hands pressed in between his chest and hers._

_"Hmm, You actually have long lashes up close huh?"_

_Cagalli's eyes opened as she felt droplets of water fell like drizzle on her cheeks. Her face was only inches away him and she was lying underneath a half naked man. Her eyes widened and pushed Athrun with a flushed face. She immediately collected the pieces of garment near her and locked herself inside the bathroom. "Calm down, Calm down, Calm down" She said to herself as she leaned at the door and took a deep breath. Their distance was way too close for comfort, one wrong move and her fist kiss would have been stolen by some bimbo in a towel._

_"...w-was he only wearing a towel?" She asked herself and slapped herself lightly for thinking about it. She slightly cracked the door open to find Athrun removing his towel wrapped around him and find out he actually had a pair of boxer underneath it already. If he didn't it would definitely be another story. "Phew!" she breathed a relief and closed the door again. Cagalli noticed how red she was from the mirror and slapped her flushed cheeks hoping they'd disappear."Damn it Cagalli, pull yourself together!"_

_"Cagalli?"Athrun knocked and Cagalli opened it partly._

_"What?!"_

_"You forgot this" Athrun said casually and handed her a particular piece of clothing which ended up causing Cagalli to blush even harder and nearly crush Athrun's fingers after snatching it from his hand and slamming the door shut._

_"YOU PERVERT!"_

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me. I am not going to a silly party!"

Miriallia frowned and sat beside her stubborn blonde friend. "Come on, it's just a small party a friend of mine arranged. Lacus and I will be there too! Besides you'll probably recognize some other people who are coming"

"That's why I am not going" She stubbornly crossed her arms across her chest. The other people meant Athrun was also going to be there. "Besides you and Lacus are going to shove me into another dress so... No."

"Dang girl. You get smarter everytime" Miriallia kidded only to receive a half glare from her friend. "It's going to be fun. Live a little Cagalli. Please?"

Cagalli shooked her head and remained seated on Miriallia's bed. Miriallia sighed and flipped her phone open. "Then let's go with Plan B"She said and called Lacus.

Music blared from the four corners of the small restobar and different colored lights spilled across the room. There was quite a number of senior students who joined in the little party which would probably be because of the influence of Mr. Popular a.k.a Athrun Zala. Some were even from Cagalli's class and some from Lacus and most likely from the other remaining sections as well. Aside from them were other people. There was enough space for all of them, a small bar and tables set up and a dance floor where the Disc Jockey was operating. Almost everyone was on the dance floor, swaying their bodies to the music and enjoying the atmosphere among themselves.

"Oh great! Even that monkey is here" The blonde pointed at the purple haired young man who started to dance like an animal on the dance floor as if he owned it.

Lacus giggled and sipped her iced tea. "We did say a some other senior students are coming here right?"

Cagalli grumbled and crossed her arms on her chest and leaned on the leather couch. "That's why I was against this idea of coming"

Miriallia patted her knee lightly and gave her some iced tea. "Don't be a party pooper, loosened up a bit and enjoy Cagalli! Besides you're already here so what's the point of saying that now?"

The blonde rolled her eyes and shifted uncomfortably on the couch. She adjusted her clothes (which she refers as inhuman pieces of clothing) and her feet that was adorned in a jet black pumps.

"Aren't you going to dance?"

"You are crazy. No" She glared at her auburn friend.

"Suit yourself" Miriallia shrugged and dragged Lacus along with her despite her protest. "Join us when you feel like dancing, Cagalli."

"I'm only here because they said my lunch would be free for a month."She mumbled to herself as she sipped her drink."That means my allowance for the month..." The blonde sitting alone the table started computing with her fingers and grinned to herself in satisfaction"I'd be able to finally buy a new laptop!" She said happily.

Plan B turned out to be what Miriallia and Lacus calls desperate counter measures. They'd pay for Cagalli's lunch for a month in exchange of coming with them to this little party plus wear a make up, party dress and heels and actually look like a real girl.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room, three men sat on the couch as they talked among themselves with a few drinks served on the table. "Hey, Ath, check that little blonde chick over there" The tanned blonde young man motioned at their other end. A table with only one customer seated.

Sitting alone on the table was pretty, young blonde, beautiful smile, and looked more or less...gullible.

A sly smirk crawled on the blue haired young mans lips and his alter ego was taking over again."Watch me win that girl in a snap" Athrun declared to his friends.

Kira looked up and stared at the blonde female sitting on her own at the table then to his girlfriend dancing with Miriallia on the dance floor. "Uh..I don't think you can Athrun" He said shaking his head. The blonde girl was definitely Cagalli. _No doubt about it._ He concluded.

"No, watch me!" Athrun grinned and fixed his collar. "No one can resist my charm Kira" He said proudly. "I'll eat dust if I can't sweep that girl off her feet"

Kira sighed and shook his head. "I swear you wont be able to do it." He said confidently as he watched the playboy Athrun Zala make his move. "Don't come back crying to me when she punches you in the face!"

Athrun gave him a dismissing wave and ran his hands through his hair and unbuttoned a few buttons of his polo midway on his chest, just to make himself more...well daring.

"20 bucks on Athrun if he gets his ass kicked" Kira said pulling out a bill from his pocket and slamming it on the table.

Dearka, the tanned blonde grinned "You are on. 40 bucks if he swoons that little hot chick" Kira nodded and smiled victoriously to himself.

From afar, Dearka and Kira watched him. As Athrun took a step closer to the blonde girl, he couldn't help but think hoe attractive she was with her hair pulled back to a small pony tail and her side hair curled to perfection. She had light make up on and was wearing a sparkly gold tube dress that ended mid thigh.

This was it. Athrun was infront of the table and he combed a hand through his hair one last time. He cleared his throat and smiled at her. "Hey, what's a beautiful girl like doing sitting alone here?"He asked coolly and smiled at her

"Oh great, the martians have landed."She rolled her eyes and crossed her hands on her chest. "Go somewhere else!"she said as she sipped her drink calmly.

He chuckle and sat beside her. "I would. If you'd come with me"he winked at her.

_"Did he just fucking wink at me?!"_ Cagalli grimaced inwardly and looked at him, annoyed. What the hell was wrong with this guy? Is he drunk and is this really the person she was eternally fated to be with til death do us part.

"What do you think darling? You and me" Athrun smiled, his so called killer, knock out smile that sent hundreds of girls falling into his hands. But sadly...she wasn't any of those girls. Her palm twitched and she was ready to send him back to whatever planet he had come from if he continued with his little flirting game.

Cagalli glared at her idiot-so-called-husband-who-can't-even-recognize-h is-own-wife and his continuous flirting was already annoying her to the point that's she would actually throw her pumps at his face. Did he not know she was Cagalli? "Ugh! I'm sorry but I'm not interested in some idiot who tries to hit on girls...when he's married."She finally said and threw him a very irritated look.

The word _married_ caught his attention and he raised a brow at her"By any chance have we met, you know..uhmm?" he asked carefully. He was pretty sure the only people he had mentioned his wedding to was to Dearka and Kira. Unless those two didn't keep there mouth shut.

Cagalli stared at him incredulously and smiled, a threatening smile. "Actually, no darling I don't think we haven't met before" She said in a sweet voice and obviously every word was leaking with sarcasm. "I'm just...She raised her left hand and showed him the ring that looked identical to his. "Your ill fated wife you DIMWIT!"

"Holy cow!" Athrun gasped and stared at the annoyed Cagalli. "You're really Cagalli?"

"NO! I'm just a fairy who happened to drop by and party with humans" She rolled her eyes at him again "Of course you freaking hamster brain! Who else do you think would it be?"She yelled at him.

He blinked several times and stared at Cagalli who was dressed in what he calls..._real clothes_ and finally saw how she was actually blessed. The tube dress was actually emphasizing every single asset she had kept hidden in all those boyish clothes. The _article_ he picked up and handed to her in the bathroom a few days ago was _justified_.

"Can you stop checking me out it's giving me the creeps."

"Who said I was checking you out!?" He said in defense. "I just...uh.."

"Argh! Whatever I can't stand a minute longer with you anymore!"She said grabbing her blazer and slipping it on before joining Miriallia and Lacus in the dance floor. "Get lost somewhere else!"

Athrun sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What the hell, Zala" He felt a little ashamed for himself. He felt stupid for not recognizing Cagalli and tried to flirt with her. She must have thought he was stupid. He chuckled lightly to himself and shook his head. "You're an idiot" he softly muttered to himself.

He tried to search for the blonde in the crowd of dancing people and couldn't help but chuckle. He felt somehow amused at the sudden turn of events and decided to go back to his table.

"I win!" Kira grinned and stuck his tongue out to Dearka. "Told ya, you wouldn't be able to make her fall for you."

"You knew didn't you?" Athrun sighed and sat down beside Kira. "I looked like an idiot"

"You sure did. "He laughed. "It was easy to figure out you know" Kira said knowingly and pointed at Lacus' and her friends giggling and jumping on the dance floor. "Those three are joined by the hip, where one goes everybody goes."

"I see" Athrun nodded his head and watched Cagalli grin at Lacus and Miriallia and started dancing like an idiot.

An hour later, the music still continued blast and sounded even louder than ever and Kira was dealing with a drunk Dearka and a tipsy Athrun who looked like he was on crack. They both( Dearka and Athrun) continued to talk to each other and some random girl who was sitting in between them and continued to share inside jokes or whatever else it was. He stopped paying attention to them when Dearka started talking about more girls.

"Somebody save me" He groaned rest his head on the couch.

"Kira bunny~!"

"Oh thank goodness, Angel" Kira screamed in relief and stood up from his seat. He walked towards his girlfriend who was wearing teal colored party dress and a pair of white pumps and led her back to their table. "Did you have fun?"

"Lotsa" she grinned and hiccuped. "Mind if I take a seat?" Lacus wobbled on her feet and dropped on the couch, beside Kira and started giggling for no particular reason.

"Alright, how much did Miriallia let you drink?" He asked tiredly and casually draped an arm around her. Lacus showed him two fingers and grinned at him again. Just two small shots and she's nearly drunk. He sighed and let her sip his water just to try and sober her up a little.

"Cagalli and Miriallia are still dancing and my feet are killing me already, Kira bunny" Lacus pouted and slipped her pumps off, letting her toes breathe and rest from all the dancing.

Kira sighed and nodded his head. Lacus never calls him Kira bunny unless she wants something or...drunk. "I got you. We'll go home as soon as they're done dancing. I don't think I can deal with everyone drunk, you know" He replied and his pink haired girlfriend giggled and rested her head on Kira's shoulders.

A few more minutes Athrun finally noticed Lacus' presence and smiled at her. "Hola, chika" He grinned and smirked at her. "Where's the little fierce baby?"

Dear Haumea, the drunk playboy Athrun sounded crazy! Kira rolled his eyes and slammed a glass of water in front of his best friend. "Athrun cut it out. Don't call Lacus with your silly pet names"

"Chill, Kira" Athrun chuckled and gulped down the glass of water in one go. "So?"

Lacus pointed at the direction of the dance floor. Athrun followed her finger to the dance floor and saw Cagalli giggling as she continued danced with Miriallia. Her blazer was long gone was waving her hands like a mad woman. Athrun's eyes suddenly darkened and abruptly stood up from their table. He marched down to the area and put a hand on the shoulder of a man standing behind Cagalli.

"Dude, get away." He bellowed.

The black haired man turned around and raised a brow at him. "What's your problem?"

"I said, get a way from her" Athrun said pointing at Cagalli who was still dancing like she had no care in the world.

The black haired man rolled his eyes at him."Who are you to order me not to dance with this baby, huh?" He asked cockily as he suddenly tug Cagalli's hands and pull her in his arms.

"huh?(hic)" Cagalli blinked several times and stared at the two men arguing. "Wha~ddup?"she said at them.

"You can't touch her!" He hissed at him and grabbed Cagalli's hands and pull her away from this asshole.

"Who are you anyway?"

Athrun inhaled and exhaled. Luckily, he still had his emotions and mind in control because if he hadn't he would have jumped on this guy who tried to make a dirty move on Cagalli and claw his eyes out. "I'm just the husband."He growled at him and put an arm securely around the drunk Cagalli as he showed him Cagalli's hand with the ring on it."Touch her and I swear you'll regret setting foot inside this place."He threatened him, his emerald eyes glowed dangerously at him.

The man raised his hands in defeat and walked away. Athrun didn't take his eyes off the man until he disappeared in the dancing crowd. "Let's go home, hot potato. You're too drunk sheesh"he whispered to her.

"Shut up! I want to party moree~. These things are actually fun!"She said trying to pull away from his hold and pushed his face away from her

"Don't fight back or I'll have to carry you"

"You can't do that! That's illega~l!"

Athrun chuckled, the drunk Cagalli was amusing but he had to take her home already so she swiped her off her feet and threw her on his back and carried her like a cave man.

"Pu~ut me down you, ape you!(hic)"

"No!"

As soon as their friends were all gathered back in the table they left and headed back home. Kira had to drop off a drunk Miriallia and Dearka to their respective houses and of course his girlfriend, Lacus. Athrun and Cagalli on the other hand took a different ride from them since Athrun carried his own vehicle

Shutting down the engine, Athrun shook his seat mate by the shoulder and tried to wake her up. "Hey! We're home! Cagalli wake up. "

"Mhhmm.." Cagalli nodded her head but remained asleep on the passenger seat. Athrun sighed and stepped out his door and walked over to Cagalli's. He gently scooped her up in his arms and carried her inside the house. He gently placed her down on the sofa and stared at her. He observed her for a few seconds and realized that she looked so vulnerable and childlike when she's asleep. Cagalli stirred on the sofa and nearly fell off. Luckily Athrun was able to catch her before her head hit the floor. Leaving her drunk and sleeping on the sofa wasn't the best idea and decided to bring her to bed instead. He wondered if Cagalli would always fall off the sofa and felt a little guilty for making her sleep in such a cramped furniture.

Entering the room, he lightly placed her down on the other side of the bed. He walked towards their cabinet and brought out a over size t-shirt. He pulled it over her small body to prevent her from catching a cold. He lightly blushed and debated if he should unzip her dress or not.

"Cagalli, wake up" Athrun shook her by the shoulder again. "Go to the bathroom and get yourself changed."

"mhmm.." The blonde rolled to the side and continued to sleep. Athrun's attempts in waking her up didn't work. The blue haired young man sighed in defeat and looked at the blonde fast asleep on his bed. She had to get out of those uncomfortable clothes but she wouldn't wake up. He debated with himself and minutes later he finally had a decision.

He tried to prop Cagalli to sit up and let her lean on his shoulders while she slept. He pulled the blanket up around her body to cover her up despite having the shirt on and slowly unzipped her dress under the shirt. He looked up at the ceiling and his cheeks lightly warmed up as he felt his hands come in contact with the skin on her back. "N-nothings wrong about this. "He chanted to himself. "I just want her to sleep in a more comfortable clothing and we're a married now" He repeated them like a mantra until he successfully pulled off the tube from her body and sighed a relief.

"...you're really still asleep?" He asked, amused at the undisturbed blonde. "Seriously?" He laughed a little and smiled. He got up from the side of the bed and collected the discarded clothing cast aside. "Thank you for wearing a dress, Cagalli. You looked really beautiful" He whispered to her and kissed her forehead. "Good night" he said before stepping out of the room and sleeping in the sofa downstairs.

* * *

"Athrun, darling, wake up!"

"Wake up, son"

_"darling?...son? huh?" _Athrun slowly opened his eyes and freaked out the moment he saw two familiar faces looking down at him with a huge smile on their faces. "GAAAAH! W-what are you guys doing here?! How did you guys get in?!"_  
_

"Congratulations, son!" Patrick Zala grinned at him and gave him a approved hand gesture.

"I'm so happy! Really happy!" Lenore said and clapped her hands in excitement.

"W-what?" Athrun sat up on the sofa and yawned. "What for"

"Cagalli's pregnant right?!" Lenore exclaimed happily and clasped her hands together. Her eyes were sparkling so bright as she started fantasizing of babies and grandchildren running around her and calling her granmommy or Nana or Mumsy.

The blue haired young man blinked several times and tried to process everything his mother had just told him. He stared at his parents who were both smiling at him as if they've gone coo-coo.

"Excuse me?Who's pregnant?!"

* * *

**oho~ Would you look at that? Will there be a mini Cagalli or Athrun running around their household soon? This is actually the longest chapter I've written for this story so far. I hope you guys enjoyed today's chapter. The bar scene was a little awkward since I'm not used to typing scenes like that..I just tried to put in what I've seen when I was in those kind of events but I think it was a little vague? oh well. It's going to be Kira and Cagalli's birthday soon~ I'm not yet sure of what to do.T_T)Any ideas?**

**Tell me what you guys think of this chapter and I'll be waiting~ See you guys til then. **

**Freyris ^^ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Under One Roof**

**Freyris**

**a/n**: Holy Crap! It's been... months? I am so sorry my dear readers. I got swallowed up with lotsa lotsa term papers and work. You see, I am a graduating student (hopefully) sooo yep. I have tons of things to do. T_T I end up typing either when I'm at work or I actually have a free time from school so I apologize for the delay. But anyway I give you the next installment sooo I hope you guys like this chapter.

Where we left of? Here's a recap.

Athrun, Cagalli and their friends when to party party out in the restobar and went home drunk. They (Athrun and Cagalli) wake up with their parents invading their house and assuming Cagalli is pregnant. HMMMM

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY**

* * *

"P-pregnant?! Cagalli?!"Athrun blinked several times as his mother nodded at him with a huge grin plastered on her face. She looked like a kid on Christmas morning, ready to tear up her presents open.

"I am so happy...so really happy!" Lenore squealed in delight and held her sons hand. "We're finally going to have a grandbaby in nine months time!"

"We need to fix the guest room then, right Lenore?" Patrick said as his wife nodded her head

"M-mom...Dad"Athrun stared at his parents in disbelief. Cagalli wasn't pregnant. Right? He pondered on it for a few seconds and concluded he and Cagalli hadn't dont anything yet. "Cagalli isn't pregnant"He said,deadpan

Lenore glared at Athrun as if he had said something wrong. Athrun slightly backed away and laughed nervously"uhmm...right?"

His blue haired mother shook her head and placed her hands on her hips. "Nonesense! When we arrived here, we found Cagalli in the bathroom throwing up and complaining she was dizzy."

"That's because.."Athrun tried to speak but was immediately cut of by his mom.

"and we all know these are all early symptoms of-"

"Mom, that's because-"Athrun opened his mouth and shut it close again as he saw his mother glaring at him.

"Athrun Zala! Stop talking when I'm saying something here! I taught you to be respectful didn't I?Listen to what other people have to say first!"His mom chided and her frown grew deeper. "Cagalli is pregnant." She concluded as Patrick scratched his head because he couldn't calm his wife down.

_"But that's because she was so drunk last night that she's probably experiencing a hangover_" Athrun thought rolled his eyes at his mom and leaned back on the couch. "Geez, don't blame me later when your Grandmother fantasies sink faster than Titanic"He muttered to himself.

* * *

"There, there Cagalli!" Via soothe Cagalli's back and looked at her worriedly. "Are you feeling a little better? Do you want me to help you back to the bed? What happened to you?"

The blonde shook her head in refusal and wiped her mouth with a clean towel. "I..I'm fine mom. Just a little sick. You guys didn't have to come over here"

Via looked worried and patted her back lightly. "That's nonsense! Of course we want to visit you two! I'm worried. I haven't seen my baby in weeks already!"She faked a sob. "And when I arrive here, you were rushing to the bathroom."

Cagalli sighed, her mom would probably get the best award for acting if she continued to act like this. She groaned lightly as she felt another knotting sensation down on her stomach. She hurriedly made her way back to the sink and empty her stomach of what remains in it.

When she was done she returned back to the room and realize the clothes she was wearing for the first time on the full length mirror that standing at the corner of their pristine white room. "Oh, I'm in Athrun's shirt?" she mumbled to herself as she sat down on the edge of the bed and slowly sipped the glass of water Via handed her. As she sipped the liquid she tried to recollect all the events that had transpired the previous night.

Previously that night, Lacus and Miriallia were able to successfully bribe her into wearing a dress and she would have enough money to buy the slim laptop she had been eye-ing for months, they danced the night away, Miriallia forced her to drink and she got drunk, continued dance the night a way, argued with Athrun...a lot, got carried like a sack of rice on Athrun's shoulder and thrown in the car like a pillow and woke up with a splitting headache and a hideous hangover.

They were the only people in the house prior to their parents arrival and she was already dressed in his home clothes and she didn't have any recollection of what so ever sleeping on the bed dressed up in a over sized shirt...which means?

"Zala!" She screamed on top of her lungs alarming the family on the first floor of their house. Almost immediately the three of them arrived at the room curious at her outrage.

"Yes, hunny-bunny" Athrun asked innocently as he leaned on the door frame while Lenore aww-ed at the endearment.

Cagalli shuddered at the name and wanted to march over Athrun's side to kick him but their parents were there so instead she grabbed him by the collar and dragged him inside the bathroom. "We'll be right back" She said abruptly as she popped her head out from it and close the door again.

She could hear a faint squeal from Lenore and Via scolding her lightly for being too happy. Lenore screamed out a "Have fun inside the bathroom" And the younger couple tried to ignore it.

"Why are they here?" She hissed at him as Athrun leaned on their marble tiled sink.

"I dunno? When I woke up they're already here" He replied. Cagalli crossed her arms and sighed. Slowly, the blonde was slipping in her own bubble of thoughts when she felt eyes staring at her. She looked up at the young man standing just a few feet from her with his trademark smirk.

The blonde raised a brow at him. "What's so funny?"

Athrun smirk turned into a huge teasing smile, his eyes glinted a hint of playfulness as he mimic Cagalli and crossed his arms on his chest as well. "I was just admiring how pretty you look with my t-shirt on" he said as he winked at her.

Immediately, Cagalli's cheeks flared up and slapped Athrun on the face as realization dawned at her.

Athrun Zala did change her clothes.

"Pervert!"

* * *

Lenore tried her best ignore the hand print her son was sporting on his left cheek. She was betting all her expensive hybrid roses that Athrun said something witty to Cagalli earning him that bright hand print on his cheeks. Watching Cagallli and her son had always amused her. She had always thought they were match made in heaven. Like two opposites drawn together. But Cagalli thinks so otherwise.

It was more of the match made in hell. She still hated Zala despite figuring out how he cared for her last night. She started to deeply regret her decision on signing their marriage contract. She had been tied down for all her eternity with a perverted idiot whom she calls the Mr.-Popular-but-all-he-does-is-flirt because despite being tied down to her he still acts like a bachelor and flirts at every single woman he sees in his radar. Whereas Athrun thinks she is a challenge. Cagalli wasn't your usual crazy teenage hormonal girls who was always fawning and running after him. He knew she hated him but he being hated by her. She was unique.

All five of them sat quietly in a restaurant near their house. Via suggested they eat out and actually spend time with them on a bright sunny sunday afternoon. Chinese cuisine was being fancied by the blonde and everyone else agreed except for Athrun who wanted some Italian cuisine for lunch. But it was four against one.

Scoring? Cagalli, one, Athrun, Zero.

"So...Cagalli how's school doing?" Lenore asked as she beamed at her blonde daughter-in-law seated across her.

Cagalli, who was busy stuffing her plate with dim sums looked up and smiled at Lenore shyly. "It's...uhm great." She said. "I'm doing great so far" She forced a small laughed.

"Liar" Athrun mumbled. "She failed the history exam yesterday" He told his mother and suddenly groaned in pain as Cagalli stomp on his feet.

She laughed scratched her head, shyly. "Oh..yeah. I was feeling a little sick when we had took the exam. So I kinda failed." Cagalli lied, truth was she forgot all about it because she was busy watching the latest season of the Walking Dead and stayed up for days just to watch every single episode of that hacking-slashing-shooting the Zombies and running for your dear life and save humanity show.

Via rolled her eyes at her daughter knowing she was lying and could already guess what she was up to. A mother's knows their children best but she kept silent and forked her salad and ordered a glass of mango juice.

Hearing the word sick, perked Leonor's interest and she decided to talk. "Sick? We're you feeling dizzy that time?Did you eat anything wrong? What medications did you take? Did Athrun take care of you?"Her retired nurse ego started to kick into gear mode.

The blonde was caught off guard. "Uh...no. Not really, Mum" She replied and averted the watchful eyes of her mother. "Oh, the shrimp dumplings taste really delicious!" She exclaimed as she attempted to change the topic.

Her mother-in-law smiled and offered her another dish. "Eat up, my dear. You need to eat properly especially now that you're expecting."She said enthusiastically.

Via chocked on the lettuce, Athrun nearly spewed his juice and Cagalli stared at her Lenore bewildered. She just had to be so bold about it.

"Expecting?" She asked. "I'm not expecting another guest, right Mum?" Cagalli asked, earning Athrun to facepalm beside her and a giggle from Leonor.

"Sometimes I wonder how the hell did you end up in Class B, tigress" Athrun muttered only for Cagalli to hear.

Cagalli casted a hateful glare at Athrun and dumped the plate of dim sum on Athrun's plate. "Actually I'm not hungry anymore, Athrun-dear can you be a _dumbling_ and eat it up for me. It'll go to waste if we don't eat it you know"She looked at him with puppy eyes and a threathening smile.

"Aren't you expecting a baby soon?" Lenore finally asked and her emerald eyes started to sparkle in delight.

Via, Cagalli's mother was unable to speak. Her baby is pregnant. Her baby girl was going to have a baby and she didn't even know. Her baby was going to be a mother and her baby will no longer be a baby. "So you were actually experiencing morning sickness?! Oh my goodness I am going to be a grandmother?!"Via nearly screamed in horror. "I am too young to be a grandmother and not that I don't want a grandson but..."she rambled on.

"Whaaat?!" She looked at her mother and mother-in-law as if they've gone coo-coo. "Who's having a baby?

"YOU ARE!"The older females chorused and pointed at her.

Cagalli pointed at herself and asked them again. "Me?" Lenore and Via nodded their heads, answering her question.

"How far along are you?"Via asked with tears in her eyes. "I'm..we're going to be grandparents! We should start preparing for the baby. What about baby stuffs?""

"Woah, woah, woah! Hold it up!" Cagalli held up her hands at them while Patrick and Athrun remained silent and watch the scene unfold before them. "How am I pregnant?"

"Darling, don't tell me you don't know how-"

"Mother, before you start taking about sex education again. I already now how babies are made and they aren't from a baby factory carried by sea gulls in the air like you told me before." Cagalli said cutting her mother short.

Athrun chuckled at her and earned another kick from Cagalli.

"Shut up Athrun." She hissed at him and turned back to the two older ladies "And I am not pregnant"

"What?! But you were-"

This time, Athrun who had just recovered from Cagalli's attacks under the table spoke up and sighed. "She had a hung over, Mom. We and our friends went out to a little party last night and she got really drunk" he explained looking at Lenore and Via who both looked aghast and as if their dreams were crushed, crumbled and stomped on until they were pulverized.

"So we're not having bouncing little baby Athrun or Cagalli's anytime soon then?"

"Nope!" Both Athrun and Cagalli said and popped 'P' at the end.

After their lunch date, their parents decided to leave the _happily_ married couple back in their home with hopes of having grandchildren someday.

Cagalli sighed as she sat down on her bed slash couch and groaned out loud. "Dear Haumea, why did we have weird parents"

"Tell me about it" Athrun sighed and sat beside her. "Sorry, Mom was a little... you know, crazy" He apologized softly. "She really wanted a baby, you know" He said in a hopeful voice and looked up at her. "She was so excited this morning, Cagalli"

Cagalli's hands flew up her torso and covered it as if she was naked. "What are you implying?" She asked as her eyes narrowed at him.

He raised his hands up in defense and chuckled. "Relax, I won't force you into something you don't want to do. Cagalli" He laughed and leaned his head back. "Seriously, Do you think I'm that kind of guy"

"Yes!"

"Well, that was a fast answer" He sighed again and pursed his lips. "Actually, I used to have a baby sister" He started and fiddled with his fingers.

She gasped and looked at Athrun curiously "Really? Where is she?I haven't seen her" She asked as she lowered her guard down and leaned slightly towards Athrun.

"She..."Athrun glanced up at the ceiling then to Cagalli with sad eyes. "She died when she was just a baby. Mom was pretty devastated." He softly said. "I could have been a big brother"

Something tug in Cagalli's chest and couldn't help but shed a few tears at his story."T-thats... Thats" Cagalli sniffed. "Athrun, I am so sorry" She wiped a few tears off her cheeks and sniffed." Why am I crying?" She asked out loud. Suddenly, laughter erupted from the young man and pointed at the sobbing blonde.

"SERIOUSLY YOU FELL FOR THAT?!" He looked amused. "Look at your face!"Athrun laughed as Cagalli suddenly turned bright red at his words "I never knew you are THAT gullible Cagalli. Hahahahah!"

"How dare you Zala?! WAS THAT A JOKE!?" Cagalli stood up on her feet and glared down at her husband who looked like he was going to die from too much laughter. He gasped for air and clapped his hands like a walrus on a stage. "HOW DARE YOU MAKE A JOKE LIKE THAT! THAT ISN'T FUNNY!" She screamed but Athrun ignored her as he continued to clutch his stomach and laugh at her. "Urghhh!" She screamed in frustration and kicked him on the shin.

"H-hey!" Athrun stopped laughing when Cagalli angrily stomped away from him and headed towards the kitchen. He followed her and grabbed her by the wrist, spun her to him and pull her into a hug.

Cagalli struggled free from his hold as he pressed her face on his chest. "Let go! You stupid jerk!"She muffled.

"I was just kidding. Sorry. Truth is...Mom loves babies. That's all." He said truthfully. "I just wanted to see how you'd react in those situations. Sorry. Cagalli" He whispered softly and hugged her tighter, his arms enveloped around her small body frame. "It was too much for a joke. I know. It's a bad joke."

She silently listened to his apologies and refused to hug him back. Athrun continued to apologize since she didn't respond to him and felt like she wasn't going to forgive him that easily. Knowing her, joking about how gullible she is would only add up to her list on "_Why hate Athrun Zal_a" , something he saw scribbled on her notebook a few days ago. Well, the list would grow again if she learns that he peeked at her notebook.

"Don't get mad at me, hot potato." He pleaded "I promise I won't joke about it again. "

"As if." She mumbled "Let me go, Athrun" She said and push him away from her. "I'm going to get Athrun cooties if you continue holding me like this. Eww.." She pretended to dust her clothes and glare at Athrun.

Athrun chuckled and let her go. "You already have Athrun cooties, baby." He declared as he pecked a kiss on her forehead and made a run for it. He wouldn't survive the next day after what he did. He bet all his savings on it.

She blinked several times as she absorbed what happened before running after him screaming bloody murder.

Scoring? Cagalli, 1 Athrun, 2.

* * *

**LOL OKAY. This feels like a filler chapter but I wanted a AsuCaga cutesy cutesy chapter. T_T I hope you guys enjoyed it though. I really wasn't expecting that this chapter would turn out like this but...I was feeling in love and all. Well...just inspired /) OKAY. Hopefully, I can update soon. School is eating me up so yeah. The mini Athrun and Cagalli can appear in the near future but not today.**

**Tell me what do you think of today's chapter guys. So please do drop a comment just below this note.****I'll be waiting.**

**Freyris**


End file.
